


Day 7: An Unhealthy Obsession

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Day 7: An Unhealthy Obsession

He silently broke into the house being careful not to wake his beloved. It wouldn’t do him good if his beloved shot him in the face. Though to be killed by his hands would be the most romantic and fantastical death he could ever ask for.

He slithered into the room where his beloved slept. He started longlily at the man that is Leon S. Kennedy. His skin lightly tanned from all the missions in the hot sun. His hair a dark blond was tousled and so are his bangs. He got a good look on the single minute faded scar on his beloved's left cheek.

It made him want to put his own marks on the man, but alas the man would turn him down. The next best thing he could do is maim any suitors that would come into his beloved's life. 

He then pulled out a camera taking pictures of Leon who was only in boxers. He saw that the man’s body is still beautiful even littered with scars. He would love to kill every person who gave him those scars. 

He gently touched the man’s tissues scars located just under his pecks. Mastectomy scars he assumes. It matters not what genitals his beloved has. 

He will love him all the same.

As he looked around the room more he saw an album. He couldn't help but take a peek, but... what?

In the album were photos of himself sleeping, eating, taking walks.


End file.
